i_ns_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick
Nick is a contestant from I & N's Survivor: India Fans vs. Fails and I & N's Survivor: All Stars. I & N's Survivor: India Fans vs. Fails Challenges Swim For Your Life (won) Gift Grabbing Galore (lost) Survivor Trivia (won) Complicated Quad (lost) Spamming for Days (lost) Flag Making Challenge (lost) Who to Cut? (lost) Who the Hell Is?! (lost) Cards Against Humanity (lost) Majority Rules (lost) Fallen Comrades (lost) Row, Row, Row Your Boat (lost) Contestant Gameplay Nick was one of the applicants selected to be a part of the Fans tribe and he was described many times as "Michael's little brother on steroids" by Michael himself. He made himself a part of the active alliance on the Fans tribe as its most vocal member and made it through all of their pre-merge votes unscathed. Once the merge hit, he became distrustful of Max Z. as he saw him was the most likely fan to flip which led him to want him gone, however he stayed loyal to Max Z. because he figured the Fails were going to target him anyway which is what happened. He then survived the next vote thanks to Drew's self-elimination in a 3-3-3 tie vote. Following that, he lost his closest ally in Issa when she failed to vote due to a medical emergency. From there, he worked his way into Harry B. and Kyle's good graces and successfully eliminated Michael. He was then shocked when Kyle was betrayed by Harry B. and knew that moving forward he'd have to watch his back even more. His successfully convinced the others to keep him over Harry B. by painting him as the most likely person to win due to his social game. He then was spared in the Final 4 when Jacob was eliminated due to his superior UTR game. At the FTC Nick campaigned to the jury highlighting his strong social game and his ability to work into the Fails majority alliance, however his game was criticized by the jury for his lack of strategic moves and his physical prowess being very lacking in challenges compared to Tiffany and Renny. Nick ended up tied with Tiffany in a 3-3-1 vote for the winner, but Renny broke the tie by voting for his ally Tiffany to win making Nick the official runner up of the season. He earned the jury votes of Kyle, Harry B., and Jacob. Nick did win the Best Confessionals award, which also made him Bob's favorite castaway of the season as he was hilariously entertaining. Voting History I & N's Survivor: All Stars Challenges Survivor Smorgasbord (won) Survivor Golf (lost) Absolute Zero Spamming (won) Popular Culture Trivia (won) Puzzle Race (lost) Contestant Gameplay Due to his great social game as well as his placement as the Runner Up from India, Nick was selected to be a member of the All Star cast. He was selected with Bob's seventh pick in the draft and also fourteenth overall to become a part of Team Bob at the start of the season. Nick was in a pretty comfortable spot in the pre swap portion of the game as his tribe only lost one challenge and it was a unanimous decision to vote off the inactive jabroni Sam. Once the swap happened, Nick remained on Otok and was reunited with Kyle one of his friends from India. With his ally back, Nick decided to make a big move and target Otok's leader Kolby. However, he was caught in multiple lies and the other members decided to take him out before he became a threat later in the game. Nick was blindsided in a 4-2-1 vote over Kolby and Brandon as he was the fifth person voted out of the game. Nick was awarded the Second/Third/Fourth Chance award as the hosts felt he was the most robbed out of the other contestants at being able to play the game. Voting History Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Returning Players Category:Season 5 Contestants